With the ubiquity of high-bandwidth wireless networks, users increasingly complement their Personal Computers (PCs) with mobile phones to deliver pervasive access to the Internet. Additionally, many rich Web applications have been developed that rival traditional desktop applications. However, mobile phones running native Web browsers still deliver inferior performance to and support fewer features and functionalities than their PC counterparts.
Additionally, mobile phones often download excessive amounts of Web content originally designed for PCs. As such, developers have designed mobile Web applications and thin-client browsers. However, mobile Web applications are often inadequate substitutes. Further, thin-client browsers are stateless and, thus, often download full display updates in response to minor changes at the user device. Unfortunately, mobile browsers fail to alleviate the fast battery draining, poor responsiveness, and high wireless network costs of mobile Web browsing.